Various embodiments described herein relate generally to signal processing systems and methods, and more particularly to physiological signal processing systems and methods.
There is a growing market demand for personal health and environmental monitors, for example, for gauging overall health, fitness, metabolism, and vital status during exercise, athletic training, work, public safety activities, dieting, daily life activities, sickness and physical therapy. These personal health and environmental monitors process physiological signals that may be obtained from one or more physiological sensors, and are configured to extract one or more physiological metrics from physiological waveforms. Unfortunately, inaccurate physiological metric extraction can reduce the accuracy of health, fitness and/or vital status monitoring.